1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures, and particularly to a toilet for the disabled that is specifically designed for handicapped persons, as well as anyone having difficulty using a conventional.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional toilets are all arranged with the broader part of the seat (the part on which the user sits/places their buttocks) positioned at the rear, meaning nearest to the cistern/flushing tank, and the seat narrows towards the front. This is true for all toilets, whether close-coupled or not, and whether for the able-bodied or for the physically or mentally disabled. In toilets designed for the disabled, a handlebar may be provided to assist them in moving to and from the toilet, but this is normally positioned extending in a plane parallel to the front-rear axis of the toilet, either at the right- and/or left-hand side of the toilet.
For those with physical or mental disabilities, such as Muscular Dystrophy, Alzheimer's, spinal injuries or amputees, they generally have no choice but to use these conventional toilets, since there are no options available to them. They are, however, far from ideal for the disabled. A major problem with conventional toilet design is that when a wheelchair-bound disabled person wants to use the toilet, it is difficult for him/her to get off the wheelchair to make the transfer onto the toilet. The wheelchair user must turn 180° and maneuver onto the toilet set.
Even for those who provide care for wheelchair users, it is hard for the caregiver to get the wheelchair user off of the wheelchair, carry them to the toilet, turn them around, and put them on the toilet seat. It is a cumbersome process, and a back-breaking job for the caregiver.
Thus, a toilet for the disabled solving the aforementioned problems is desired.